


Just Like Legends of the Fall

by punkjensen (littlest_idjit)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 90's references, Crossdressing, Denny - Freeform, Emotionally Repressed Dean, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Lingerie, M/M, No Sex, Schmoop, Submissive!Dean, Teasing, there is speaking of French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlest_idjit/pseuds/punkjensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1997, in a sweltering Louisiana summer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Legends of the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely pieced together Denny drabble. Dean is 17

"I feel stupid." Dean's blushing, fingers shaking as he laces the complicated front of the lingerie he'd found on his bed. The onelet wasn't made for his body type, straps slipping right off the shoulder. He's embarrassed at how small he looks. Dark green girdle panels frame his waist, almost nipping it in a bit as he pulls the suede cord tighter. "I look like that girl from Titanic." 

The silk is almost opaque over his chest, nothing to fill the small cups, instead showing off his slightly toned chest. Dark bruises scatter across his freckled skin, another thing he was more sensitive about people poking at.

Not that he was sensitive.

A deep sigh, a whiff of smoke fills the room and his ears grow warm, pinking in the mirror when he checks himself over one last time. "Surely you're not talking badly about Kate Winslet?" 

Dean steps out from behind the ash privacy screen, keeping a hand on it and waiting for Benny's approval. The moment his steely grey eyes touch his skin, Dean has to look away from him. It's too much for him to handle. 

"Ah, why non, much more Julia Ormond. Tristan playing dress up I see?" 

"Benny, please," he whispers. His stocking clad knee's are wanting to shake, it's too much with the panties and Benny looking at him, like. Like. Prey.

"Venir ici," the man pats his thigh and nods, beckoning Dean towards him. His cheeks burn like two embers, he hangs his head down as he walks and plops right into Benny's lap. A large hand grips his chin and forces the teen to look up at him. "You're so beautiful. I knew this'd be perfect." His fingertips feel rougher like sandpaper up against his knee-high stockings, flirting with the hook to his garters. "Pretty ruffly thighs, bloomers assez verts," Benny's breath is a mere puff against his ear, before gasping at the scratch of a beard against his neck. Light kisses placed down his throat with more than chapped lips making Dean squirm and whimper at his touch.

It didn't take long to get him noisy when Benny was touching him.

"S'il vous plaît, embrassez-moi encore une fois," moans Dean, tugging at the vampire's collar. "A-Again, please."

He's reaching up before the thumb tries to push his mouth up for reach again, sighing happily as his lips are met.

There's always that shiver of panic when Benny bites down on his lip before the endorphins flow through to the the hurt, soothing him, numbing him. Wanting more of it.

"Such a pretty boy, my pretty little boy." 

For two more months, until John's hunt was over. Every summer so far these four years, Benny'd bought him for long-term services.

John didn't even bat an eyelash when he signed his son's innocence over to a vampire. Not when he saw how many zero's were tacked on the check.

Not all of their day's were this good, mostly Dean had (supervised) sessions with a French tutor, or was cooking dinner. Anything Benny would ask him to do really. 

He doesn't even fight it when Benny bites him anymore.


End file.
